


Warmth

by fishlongandprosper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Fluff, M/M, just soft boys being soft and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/pseuds/fishlongandprosper
Summary: Warmth. That was the first thing Jeremy felt when he woke up that morning. Then it was a soft, heavy weight wrapped around him. When he opened his eyes, it was to the sight of the fire place in the room lit, warmth radiating from it into the room.





	Warmth

Warmth. That was the first thing Jeremy felt when he woke up that morning. Then it was a soft, heavy weight wrapped around him. When he opened his eyes, it was to the sight of the fire place in the room lit, warmth radiating from it into the room.

Jeremy groaned as he stretched himself out, trying to shake off the remnants of sleep from his body and mind. The warmth and softness of the bed wasn’t helping him though, so he took to rolling over to try and get out of bed. When he did, he saw Geoff sat in his chair, a book in his hand and a cup next to him that was steaming. Jeremy smiled softly when he saw the fellow king, too engrossed in his book to notice him.

“Morning,” Jeremy said softly, curling further in the blankets to hide his chuckle at how Geoff jumped at his voice.

“Well good morning. How’d you sleep?” Geoff asked, marking his place in his book before setting it down.

“I don’t know. I feel all stiff and sore and still exhausted.” Jeremy huffed as he scooted over on the bed. Geoff sat down on the newly available space, laughing as he looked down at Jeremy.

“Well I bet. You kept waking up all night because of the storm,” Geoff explained, rubbing up and down where Jeremy’s side was.

“There was a storm last night?” The younger king tilted his head as he looked at Geoff, rolling on his back to look at him better.

“Yes. Quite a bad one. Chilled the whole room and made everything feel like ice. It’s why I got us some extra blankets and lit the fire this morning.” Jeremy hummed as Geoff explained this, slowly pushing himself to sit up.

“So I guess no ride around the country today, huh?” Jeremy asked, gesturing for the older king to come closer. Geoff moved quickly to sit beside Jeremy, pulling the blankets over himself.

“Afraid not. There’s been quite a bit of flooding so we’ll be staying in until it gets better,” Geoff explained, sighing softly as he pulled Jeremy down to press his face into his chest.

“That’s alright. That means I get to spend all day in bed holding you so we can keep warm,” Jeremy mumbled with a smile, pressing a kiss to the top of Geoff’s head.

“Shall I get breakfast delivered to us in bed then?” Geoff asked, looking up at Jeremy with a soft smile. Jeremy’s heart swelled at the gentle adoration in his eyes and couldn’t stop himself from kissing his forehead as well.

“I think that’d be an amazing idea, my king,” Jeremy sang with a smirk, watching Geoff’s cheeks heat up. The older king playfully batted at his shoulder, huffing as he sat up.

“It’s not fair when you use that name on me, sweetheart,” Geoff said, sliding out of bed and shivered when his feet touched the floor.

“Oh don’t act like you don’t play dirty too,” Jeremy called as Geoff went to the door.

“When do I play dirty?” Geoff sounded annoyed as he turned around to look at Jeremy.

“You know _exactly_ when you play dirty,” Jeremy huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Geoff sang, leaving the room to go fetch a servant.

“Yeah.. I do. And I love you,” Jeremy said through a sigh, a soft smile on his face as he looked down at the sheets.


End file.
